The Shadow and The Angel
by Violet4ever241
Summary: It has been fifty years since Maria Robotnik's death, and Shadow tries to find a way to bring her back. When he succeeds, their lives change forever
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, I'm Violet4ever241 from DeviantART.**

**Okay, so this is my first submission. I decided to write a Shadria fanfiction, hope you enjoy. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters**

The Shadow and The Angel

Chapter One

It had been years since Maria died, but Shadow still never forgot about her. When they were on the ARK he couldn't help but fall head-over-heels for her. She had been his ARK Angel, until the attack. Not a day went past that Shadow didn't miss Maria; he loved her _way_ too much to not miss her. He wanted to admit his love for her before the attack, but by then, he was too late. He could've told her, but. . . He didn't. Why? Shadow often wondered that himself, and when he wasn't, he was giving Sonic a good ass-kicking. Shadow didn't find _anything _good in Sonic, the hedgehog was stuck-up, and he always ran away from his problems instead of fighting them. The only thing he had in common with Shadow was that they never admitted their love for the women in their life, but Shadow couldn't do that, now could he? The black hedgehog gave a tired -almost contented- sigh as he laid on the grassy hill. _Finally, some relaxation, _he thought to himself. Everything was peaceful, until he heard footsteps coming toward him. He opened one of his eyes and saw something he didn't want to see. Rouge. "What do _you _want?!" Shadow demanded. Rouge rolled her eyes. "Can't a girl say 'hi'?" "No, not you." Shadow turned away from Rouge. "Now answer me, what the hell do you want?" "_Pfffft_. I just wanted to know if you, I dunno, wanted to help me with something?" "Such as. . . ?" "Stealing the Master Eme-" "_NO._" Shadow growled, rolling his eyes. "Give me a reason to help you, Rouge." "I can help you if you help me. Knuxy-poo will definitely give me anything if he finds out I stole the Master Emerald. Even his love." Rouge chuckled. Shadow sighed. "And this will help me how?" "If I have the Master Emerald, I can help you get Maria back." "You mean raise her from the dead?" Shadow raised his eyebrows, making Rouge chuckle again. The white bat grinned. "_Exactly. _You in?" She asked. Shadow thought for a bit. He did want Maria back, but he knew he couldn't trust Rouge. She would probably just take the Master Emerald for herself and break her promise. "Well?" Rouge asked, getting annoyed. Shadow shook his head. "No, thanks." "_What?! _Shadow, this is _Maria _we're talking about! _Maria Robotnik! _Are you saying you aren't willing to bring her back?!" Rouge yelled, which only pissed Shadow off. He rolled his eyes. "Rouge, I'll find someway to get her back myself. I don't need your type of 'help.' I'll ask the Freedom Fighters or something like that." "_HA! _The Freedom Fighters?! You've _got _to be kidding! I can get Robotnik back faster than any of them!" Rouge screamed angrily. Shadow got up and began to walk away. "Rouge, get over it. _I'm. Not. Helping. You." _He said. Rouge scoffed. "Fine! Let me see you find someway to get her back without my help! Call me if it works, 'kay?!" Rouge opened her wings and flew away.

_Now for the hard part, _Shadow thought. _I have to ask them for help, and pray they understand. But I doubt they will. _

_The Next Week_

"What do _you _want, Faker?" Sonic asked. Shadow was standing in front of Tails's garage when Sonic noticed him. "I just need help this once, Blue Guy." Shadow growled. Sonic sighed. "What is it? I'm sure I can do it!" "Yeah, right. I need more help than just from you." "As in. . . Knuckles needs to help, or something?" Sonic began to scratch the back of his head. Shadow nodded curtly. "Exactly. I need the Master Emerald, or three Chaos Emeralds at most." ". . . Why?" "It doesn't matter, dammit!" Shadow yelled. Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't expect me to help you without a meaningful reason." "Fine! You want a reason, fine!" Shadow grumbled, looking away. "It has to do with Maria. . . " "Maria Robotnik? That Maria?" "Yes. Laugh and I'll kill you." "Faker, she _died. _You need to move on already." Sonic sighed, taking a bite out of his chili-dog. Shadow only glared at Sonic. "She can be raised." Sonic nearly choked when Shadow said that. "Are you crazy?! How do you expect to do that?!" "It's why I need the Master Emerald." Shadow said simply. "I'll kick Eggman's ass next time he shows up if you want me to, just help me." There was a pause between the hedgehogs. Sonic sighed, "I'm sure all the others will be overjoyed, but you can't break that promise, got it, Faker?" "As long as it works." "I'll get Tails to call Knuckles, and if he agrees to meet up with us, we'll see you tomorrow."

_The Next Day_

Knuckles the Echidna was carrying three Chaos Emeralds in his fists as he approached the Freedom Fighters. "I don't think it would be safe to do this around the Master Emerald, so I brought these." He said, lightly throwing the Emeralds in the air. Shadow nodded. "Three is enough." He muttered. They were on Angel Island, Amy, Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Sonic were standing by an old stone monument. "Are you sure this will work?" Cream asked, a bit nervous. "I mean, what if we raise the wrong person from the dead?" "No need to worry, Cream. I know it'll work, so stay calm." Knuckles reassured the young rabbit. Cream sighed. "Okay." "So, what exactly are we supposed to do?" Tails wondered. Knuckles stepped forward and looked at the monument, cracking his knuckles; he lifted the Chaos Emeralds and placed them on the monument. Shadow whispered a few words, and the Emeralds levitated. A light blasted from the Emeralds, but nothing happened. "Dammit." Shadow muttered. "It didn't work. The reaction was supposed to be instant." He turned away and began to leave. "Shadow, wait. . . " Amy began, but Shadow shook his head. "Don't, Amy. Just don't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of my Shadria story ^^. If you dislike Maria Robotnik (As in, can't tolerate her), this story is NOT for you! Everyone else, read on. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters**

Chapter Two

The first thing she felt was a dusty sensation. She dug herself out of the dirt and looked around. "Where. . . Am I? This doesn't look like ARK. . . Eh-?" She looked down at herself, noticing that she was wearing a white satin dress. "Oh. Why am I wearing this?" She tried to stand on her feet, but she felt like she wasn't in her own body. And she wasn't, not at all. Her body had changed completely. Maria walked forward and saw a lake. "Eh. . . ?" She looked down at her reflection and almost screamed. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-!" She was trembling. Her reflection had changed completely! Her skin had been replaced with fur, she had grown pointed fox ears on the top of her head, and she had a tail! "I'm Mobian?!" Maria screamed. "But how?! This is impossible! I-I'm supposed to be dead! How am I alive?!" Maria was alarmed, she had no idea where she was, nor what happened to her. She calmed herself slowly, then took a good look around her. "Is this. . . Earth?" She asked herself, staring at the trees and the non-Mobians wandering around. "It's beautiful. . . More than I could ever imagine. . . Oh, I wish Shadow was here with me." Her heart ached at the thought of Shadow. She looked behind her and saw a curved plate of stone. "Huh. . . ?" It read _Rest in Peace: Maria Robotnik. _Part of the stone had been chipped off, as if someone had broken it. Maria stroked the stone and noticed something small in front of it. It looked like a crystal, but it had a triangular shape, and it was deep blue. Maria picked it up and studied it. "It's so pretty. Grandfather would love this crystal." She smiled and held the crystal in her hand. She could hear noises coming from behind a large building. "I wonder. . ." Maria began to walk toward the noises. When she got past the building, she could see cars racing along the road, across the road was a forest. When the cars slowed down, the fox made her way across the road and into the forest, it was dark, and the leaves on the trees were pine-green. "It's so beautiful." Maria said to herself. She hadn't even realized that she made it to a grassy clearing, the sun was shining down on the clearing. Maria jumped with joy. "THIS IS SO COOL!" She whooped with glee. Then she heard footsteps and gasped, alarmed. A black hedgehog with red eyes and red markings was standing there, staring at her. _No way. . . _Way too many thoughts were running through Shadow's head. _It's impossible. Those Emeralds. . . They didn't work. . . Right. . . ? _Shadow had no idea what to believe. But the fox had many of the looks of Maria. Her blond hair was wavy -and a little messy-, her eyes were dark blue, with a kind look, and her skin was also _exactly _like Maria's. Shadow was trembling, shocked. _C-Could it be. . . ?! _His thought was about to be answered. Maria brushed a piece of hair away from her face, and looked at Shadow. She smiled shyly. "Hi, Shadow. Remember me?" She asked, holding her breath. _THIS. IS. IT. She's either back, or I'm dead. _Shadow thought as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted.

Maria's eyes widened. "Shadow?! Are you okay?! Shadow! Please wake up! Please!" She ran to where Shadow laid, and began to shake him. "Sh-Shadow. . ." "Maria. . ." Shadow muttered as his eyes slowly opened again. His red eyes stared into Maria's lovely blues. She held up the blue chaos emerald. "Is this yours?" She asked. Shadow looked at her hand, then shook his head. "No, it's Knuckles." He smirked. Maria raised her eyebrows. "Who's-""Long story. But. . . You have some explaining to do. How long have you been alive?" "Twenty minutes at most." Maria replied. Shadow raised an eyebrow. _Twenty? Hmm. _He smiled. "I've missed quite terribly, you know that?" He said to Maria, who blushed. "I'm not much of a loss, Shadow." "Of course you are. It's been raining in my heart since you died." He took her ungloved hand and kissed it gently. "And now. . . The storm's finally ending." Shadow words were smooth-as-velvet, making Maria blush again. She hadn't seen Shadow in so long, and she felt alive to finally be with him again. But she had a secret. Ever since she met Shadow, she had been in love with him, but she knew it would never work out. He was a Mobian and she was human. Now, her problems were resolved. She could finally tell him. Her blush deepened as she looked up into Shadow's eyes. "Shadow. . ." She whispered. Shadow looked at her. "Maria. . ." "I love you, Shadow. . . I always have, always. With you. . . My heart is also healing." Shadow's eyes widened at Maria's words. She shared his feelings. . . ? He had always thought she thought of him as nothing more than just a friend. Shadow looked at his love. "I love you too, Maria. . ." He whispered, slowly leaning his face toward hers. Maria felt her cheeks redden. Shadow stopped. He was unsure. He didn't want to kiss her if she wasn't ready, and she looked nervous. Shadow gently placed his hands on Maria's cheeks, staring into her eyes. Maria stared back at him, as Shadow kissed her lips gently. Maria found herself kissing back. She loved this sensation, she loved Shadow's warmth, and she made a promise to forever cherish this moment. Forever. Their love would never die, ever again. _The sun is finally coming up in my heart. . . The storm has stopped, the clouds are gone, and the darkness has vanished. . . I only see one thing. . . This beautiful creature whom I am kissing. You. I love you, now, forever. . . And always. . . I promise, my lovely angel. . . _


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of my Shadria fanfiction! WOOT! If you dislike Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, this story is NOT for you! Everyone else, please read on :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any the characters**

When the Mobians finally released each other for breath, Shadow looked at Maria. "I'm sure the others would like to meet you," he said. Maria raised her eyebrows. "'The others'?" Maria asked. Shadow nodded. "We should go. _El Gato _is only a few minutes away." He took Maria's hand and began to walk towards the bigger side of the city; soon Maria saw a large hotel. A rectangular sign was at the top, and it read _El Gato, _meaning "The Cat" in Spanish. Maria took a few moments to marvel at the hotel. "Wow. . . " She whsipered. "Do you live here?" "No. But the others stay here whenever they need to. Supposedly I'm welcome, but I know it pisses Sonic off." "Sonic?" "You'll meet Blue Guy soon." Shadow said simply, he opened the door to the hotel and entered. Maria looked around the hotel; three couches surrounded a fireplace; a few feet to the side of the fireplace was a hallway, which led up to a staircase; to the right of the door was a small kitchen, two other Mobians were in the kitchen. One was a pink hedgehog with a red headband and magenta-and-white apparel. A lavender colored cat was next to her, wearing a dark purple tank top and sweatpants. The pink hedgehog was the first to notice Shadow. "OH. MY. GOD." She said as her eyes turned the size of golf balls. " Is that-?!" "Hi, Amy." Shadow grumbled. Amy just stared at Maria, who was getting a bit uncomfortable. "Um. . . Hello. . . " She said shyly. Amy walked to Maria and smiled. "Hi! I'm Amy Rose, but call me Amy, 'kay?" "I'm Maria Robotnik. It's a pleasure to meet you, Amy." "Whoa. Maria Robotnik?" Amy looked at Shadow and giggled. "I've heard _tons _about you!" "You have?" "Yeah! Tee hee!" The cat came to Maria as Amy began giggling. "I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze said as she shook Maria's hand politely. "I see you've met Amy." "Hm? Oh, yes, I have." Maria chuckled, blushing slightly. Blaze placed her hands on her hips. "The others should be here soon, Shadow, then you can _explain _how she got here -no offense, Maria- I'm sure everyone will want to know what happened. While you wait, make yourselves comfortable." "Thank you." Maria smiled as she walked to one of the couches and sat on it. Shadow followed her and sat next to her. Maria looked at him. "I can't wait to meet everyone. Are they nice?" She asked. Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I guess, sure. Some annoy me, though." "I wonder why?" Maria didn't get an answer phone Shadow. He was just staring at the coffee table. Maria heard a noise come from the kitchen. "SO! Is lunch ready?" She heard someone ask. A blue hedgehog was standing behind Amy, who was in the kitchen. "Mrrrr. . ." The hedgehog growled as he snuck on Amy and grabbed her. "Kyah! Sonikku! Let go, you silly hedgie!" "I won't let you go until you say 'hello', Ames." Sonic chuckled. Amy giggled. "Hello, Sonikku." She poked Sonic's nose. "How was your run?" "It was good. Silver's still flying around, so he won't be back for a while." The blue hedgehog said as he put his hands behind his head. Then he saw Maria. "Who're you?" "Sonic! Don't be so rude, geez!" Amy scolded. "That's Maria." "_Maria?!" _"Yes." Sonic took a few moments to stare. "Um. Hi, Maria." He looked at Shadow gave him a look, Shadow rolled his eyes in reply. The front door of the hotel opened and three Mobians walked in; a light-gray hedgehog with two long quills that trailed to his shoulders, and quills on his forehead, the other two were a couple, a golden fox with bangs and two tails, and a peach/tan rabbit with light brown bangs and long ears. "Oh, you must be Maria!" The golden fox said to Maria. He smiled. "I'm Tails!" He shook the female fox's hand. Maria grinned. "Hello, Tails! It's a pleasure to meet you!" "Ah, no, the pleasure is all mine! Oh, by the way, this is Cream, my um. . . " Tails began as Cream grinned sweetly at Maria. "Hello." "Hi there." Maria replied with a sweet smile.

Later on, Sonic, Silver, and Tails sat on the couches, surrounding Shadow, who growled. "What?" He demanded. Sonic rolled his eyes. "Don't act like it's not obvious, faker. How'd Maria get here? You said the Emeralds failed!" Sonic yelled. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, excuse me." _Okay. usually when I approach Faker with a fight, he jumps at the opportunity. Something is NOT right here. . . _Sonic thought to himself. He studied Shadow. "Hm." "What, Silver?!" Shadow growled when Silver made that noise. Silver just rolled his eyes. "Shadow, I think it's become obvious that you've been a _little _less hot-headed since Maria got here. But don't get too comfortable, Eggman might be planning his next attack as we speak." "So?" Shadow replied, catching Sonic totally off guard. "'So'?! 'SO'?! You promised you'd help us if we helped you get Maria back, don't break your deal!" "I won't, Blue Guy. You helped me, so sure, I'll help you." Shadow answered to Sonic, who nodded, seeming satisfied.

_Meanwhile_

"Hey, Maria. Have you ever been to a mall?" Amy asked the blond fox, who was helping cleaning up the kitchen. "Eh, I guess. I never found them very interesting, though." She replied. Amy gasped in pure fear. "We have to take you shopping! In fact, we're going right now!" She declared. Blaze and Cream's mouths dropped to the floor. "_What?! _But _Amyyyyyyyyy!" _ Cream complained. "We went yesterday to the mall!" "Cream, think about it! Yesterday, we bought clothes for _us. _Now we have to buy clothes for _Maria!" _"A-Amy, really that's-" Maria began. "_Aa aa aa, _it's no worries, Maria. We can't let you keep that fifty-something year-old dress on! It looks so uncomfortable! And the clothes at the mall are _soooooo _cute, you'll love 'em, I promise!" Amy giggled. Maria raised her eyebrows a bit. "Now that you mention it, this dress _is _quite uncomfortable, but I wouldn't want to get to the mall in this. Would you mind if-?" She barely finished her sentence when Amy dashed upstairs for a few minutes, then came back with a blue graphic T-shirt that read, _Bite Me_, navy-blue jeans, and a blue headband. Maria looked at the clothes, then at Amy gratefully. "Thanks so much, Amy." She smiled. Amy waved her hand. "Not a problem! Once we get those clothes, you'll have a wardrobe of all the things you like!" Amy took a magenta colored purse from the counted and swung it over her shoulder. "Now go get changed and then. . . It's shopping time!"

_At the mall_

Amy, Maria, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese strolled down the floor of the huge mall. "Ooooh! This store has super cute stuff! C'mon, let's go in!" Amy squealed as she ran into a clothing store. Maria followed close behind. She looked around the store and saw many cute clothes, but the light-blue minidress on a mannequin caught her eye. "You like that?" Blaze asked. "Huh?" Maria said, looking at the light-purple cat. "Oh! Yes, I think it's cute for a fancy occasion or such." She looked around for the minidress, and found it on a hanger. Once she checked the size, she looked at Blaze again. "Would you mind if I bought it. . . ?" "Ah, it's no problem. Amy must've brought a ton of rings to buy you enough clothes you'll need." Blaze replied. Maria then nodded, a bit ashamed that Amy was throwing so much attention, just for her. She sighed, walking across the store to where Amy was. The pink was looking through some clothes in the other area, Cream was standing behind Amy as she carried the clothes she chose. "Ah! Maria! I found some adorable clothes! We should totally go try them on, don't you think?" Amy suggested to Maria, who nodded. "And if I like it, we can buy some?" "Well, duh!" Amy laughed. "But not _everything _or else I might waste my bank account." The pink hedgehog winked at Maria and pointed to the dressing rooms. "C'mon!" Everyone followed. Blaze, Amy, Cream, and Cheese sat down on a comfy couch as Maria entered a dressing room with the clothes. After a few minutes, she came out in a red hoody with dark blue jeans. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Well. . . Does it look good?" She asked the others, who tilted their heads. "Ehhhhhhh, it looks nice, really, but I suggest we put that back in case we find anything better. There are still tons of stores!" Cream said. Amy nodded. "I agree with Cream. Just think on that one, and if we don't find anything better, we'll come back and get it, okay?" "Okay." Maria said. She went back inside the dressing room and after a few minutes, she came out in the minidress she found. "I thought this one looked nice." She explained. "Oooooooooooh!" Amy mused. "That one _does _look pretty. You're totally getting it! In fact, we'll get three outfits from every store!" The pink hedgehog sang. Blaze sighed, "_If _she likes the outfits, Amy." "I know that, Blaze!" Amy huffed, then she turned to Maria. "If you like it, we'll buy it as one of the three outfits. If not, then we'll leave it." "Okay." Maria replied.

_Later_

By lunch time, the girls (Plus Cheese) had gone to about eight stores, and bought at least two pieces of clothing from each store. Amy threw herself on a bench, exhausted. "I'm pooped!" "Me too." Cream agreed. "Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped. Blaze placed her hands on her hips. "We'll go back to _El Gato _if you want lunch, or we'll buy some food over here." She told them. Amy shot up like a firework. "Yeah! We could get Panda Express! I'm in the mood for Chinese!" "Me too!" Cream squealed. "Chao Chao Chao!" "Okay, then Panda Express it is." Blaze said with a nod. "Maria, do you want Panda Express?" "Oh, sure." Maria smiled. "I've never tried it before, but it sounds good." "It is delicious!" Amy declared. "And don't worry, it doesn't have panda or stuff! Just chicken, and noodles, and soup!" "I think she knows that, Amy." Blaze laughed at her friend as Cream also giggled a bit. Amy made a funny face. "OH WELL!" She yelled happily as everyone else laughed.

_Later, at El Gato_

"WE'RE HEEEEEEEEERE!" Amy sang as she opened the front door of _El Gato. _"'Bout time, Ames!" Sonic said as he gently kissed Amy hello. "I've been waiting for three hours, babe, and I'm thinking, 'Where's my Ames?'" "Oh, Sonikku, we were just at the mall. No harm done." "Someone could've captured you and hurt you. I tried calling, but no one answered." Sonic whispered in a vexed voice, which made his pink girlfriend's cheeks turn red as a strawberry. Sonic took her chin and kissed her deeply. "Get a room, you two!" Blaze yelled at the lovesick hedgehogs. Sonic raised his eyebrows at Blaze, then sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, Silvy. . ." Blaze said to Silver, who blushed a bit. "Yeah?" "What do you say we go out to dinner tonight? I mean, it would be nice since now Shadow can finally come without being the odd man out." Blaze looked at Shadow, who shook his head. "We can't." He said simply. Everyone looked at him, including Maria. "Why not?" She asked. Shadow just gave her a little smile. "Because I want to take you somewhere. Alone." "Ohhhh!" Amy squealed. "You're taking Maria out tonight, that's why you don't want to go to dinner? Okay!" Shadow gave Amy a look. "_Yes, _that's why." He muttered. When everyone left, Maria and Shadow were alone in the living room. The black hedgehog looked at his lover, who looked back at him. "Shady, what do you have planned for tonight?" She wondered. Shadow shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, Mari. You'll have to wait till later." "But-" "Shhhh," Shadow placed a finger on the blond fox's lips. "Just wait until eight o' clock."

**Hmmmmmmmmm! I wonder what Shadow-kunn has planned! *Does a naughty face* You'll have to wait till the next chapter! R&R, byeeeeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! *Waves* What's up?! Here's the fourth chapter of my Shadria fsnfiction, The Shadow and The Angel. :) Hope you enjoy! R&R! If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic Fandom, this story is NOT for you! All others, read on! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters**

**P.S. Prepare for major Shadrianess! Lol**

_Time: 7:15 PM. Location: El Gato. Forty-five minutes until Shadow and Maria's date_

"OH. MY. GOD." Amy gasped. "Maria, we _must _get you ready for your date." "Amy, it's fine, I'll just wear something that'll-" "_Aa aa,_ in order for you to have fun on this date, you have to look cute, got it?!" Amy declared, wagging her finger at Maria. "And you wanna look cute for Shadow, right? This'll help. Don't worry, since we already bought clothes, you just have to pick an outfit and put a little bit of makeup on, then I'll let you borrow my perfume." Maria raised her eyebrows at her friend. "But Am-" "_Maria. Don't. Worry. About. It. _Let's just get on with this. Go upstairs and get one of your outfits, okay?" The sakura hedgehog said with a swish of her hair. Maria obeyed and went upstairs, coming back in one of the outfits she bought: A white tank top, a black jacket, and black leggings. On her feet were light-blue ballet flats. Amy looked impressed. "Nice, I like it." She said to her fox friend. Maria looked at herself. "You don't think it's too much?" "Oh, Maria, please! I say it's a bit _too little!" _Amy giggled. "I'm kidding. Anyhow, let's go up to my room so we can put some makeup on you." "Okay." Maria said, a bit nervous. _This is my first date with Shadow. . . _She thought. _I hope it turns out well. . . _

_Time: 8:00 PM. Location: El Gato. Zero minutes until Shadow and Maria's date_

Shadow waited by the door. He was wearing a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath, and dark-gray pants. It was supposed to rain later, and Shadow wanted to take Maria out before the storm, so she wouldn't get sick. The black hedgehog tapped his foot against the floor. _Where is she. . . ? _He thought to himself. _It doesn't take that long for a woman to get ready, right? . . . Oh yeah, Amy's probably helping her. _Shadow hadn't realized that someone had approached him, and when he noticed, his breath left his lungs for a few seconds. Maria was standing there, wearing a black jacket with a white tank top underneath. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, and she was wearing black leggings and blue flats. Shadow felt his cheeks turn red. _Wow. . . _He must have been staring for quite a long time, because Maria blushed. "Um. . . Are we going?" She asked. "Mm?" Shadow looked up at her, finally breaking from his trance. "Oh. Sorry, Mari. Of course we're going." He took her hand and lead her out the front door to a red Mercedes Benz, which Shadow never used much, since he _did _have the option of just running, but he wanted Maria to feel comfortable. He opened the passenger door and help Maria inside, after closing the door he sat on the driver's seat and put his keys in the ignition. Once the engine started, Shadow backed out of the hotel parking lot and onto the road. After about twenty minutes of driving, they pulled up into a place Maria had never seen before. It had cars surrounding the area, but there was a large screen in front of the cars. "Where are we?" Maria asked, curious. Shadow gave a small chuckle. "It's a drive-in theater, Maria." "A drive-in theater? Like, people park their cars and watch movies?" "Exactly." Shadow said as he tuned the car radio to a valid station. The screen flickered on and a movie began to play, Maria watched. "This is so cool, Shady." Maria mused, moving closer Shadow, who smiled at her. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he put his arm around the blond fox. After many minutes, Shadow kissed Maria suddenly, shocking her a bit. Maria kissed back, leaning against the seat as Shadow dug his fingers into her long hair. "Mmmm. . . " The two sounded. Maria's jacket fell to the floor (Courtesy of Shadow :B), and she could feel Shadow pulling her tank top up. She blushed profusely, a bit nervous. Shadow kissed her cheek and then her lips again. Maria gripped the quills on his back as the kinky black hedgehog kissed her neck. Then Maria saw a flash. She gasped. "Sh-Sh-Shadow, wait." "Nn?" Shadow looked at her, and she pointed her finger outside the car. Shadow looked and saw many people with cameras, snapping shots of them. "Dammit." Shadow growled. "Cover yourself, don't let them see you." Maria did as she was told and covered her bra with her jacket. Shadow turned the car on and revved the engine at the photographers, making a speeding bolt back to the road. Maria sighed and looked at the floor. "Shadow. . . What was that?" "Paparazzi." "Why were they-" "Maria, you're dating me. You and me making out in my car is enough for the paparazzi to go wild." "But why?" She asked. Shadow gave a sigh. "Because I'm famous, Maria. _Very _famous. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, but we're both in trouble. The paparazzi will surround _El Gato _like sharks surround a whale calf, and they won't stop until they get what they want." "You say it like they're killer vampires or something." Maria muttered. "Yeah, imagine it like that." Shadow shook his head as he drove to _El Gato _and rushed inside through the back door, Maria followed and scampered inside with Shadow closing the door behind her. The blond fox ran up to her room and dropped down on her bed, exhausted. "WELL. . . This _sucks. . ." _She groaned.

_Later that night. Time: 10:34. Location: El Gato_

Maria tried to go to sleep, but she was too tired to fall asleep. Her eyes were closed, and she was wearing her blue cotton pajamas. When she felt someone next to her, her eyes flew open. Shadow was sitting on the bed with her, watching her. Maria sat up and looked into his red eyes. "Is something going on?" She asked, concerned. Shadow turned on the TV in Maria's room and flipped to the new channel. ". . . Reporters say that they saw something _very _unusual going on in the Drive-In theater of Main Street: Shadow the Hedgehog was in a car, making out with a blond fox! The reporters say they have no idea who this girl is, nor when she and Shadow got together, but that it is obvious they _are _indeed a couple." A red-haired reporter was on the screen, and a photo of Shadow and Maria was sprawled on the screen as well. "We all have something on our minds: Who exactly is this mystery girl? And will she be seen with Shadow again?" Shadow switched off the TV, a growl emitting from his lips. He groaned and laid across Maria's bed. "I'm sorry, Mari. This is my fault." "It's okay." Maria muttered in reply. She placed her head on her pillow, and slowly drifted off to sleep. After a while, Shadow also fell asleep next to her.

**There ya go, guys! :D Hope you enjoy! R&R, please. And sorry about that one moment in the drive-in. ^^; I couldn't resist (Damn me). **


	5. Chapter 5

'**Ello, guys! *Waves* What's up?! Here's the fifth chapter for **_**The Shadow and The Angel, **_**my Shadria fanfic. ewe. If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, this story is **_**NOT **_**for you! All others, read on. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of the characters**

_Time: 6:30. Location: El Gato. Maria's dream. _

The first thing Maria felt was something cold. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bathroom. "Urnnnn. . . " She groaned as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. "How'd I get from my room to the bathroom. . . ?" The blond fox asked herself as she stood on her feet. She peeked through the bathroom door and gasped a bit. This wasn't _El Gato. _Not even close. It was a regular house. Maria got out of the bathroom and walked around, she could here quiet snores coming from the doors across the room the bathroom led to. When Maria looked around, she heard a door open. "Mari? You here?" She heard a male voice call. She peeked through the hallway and saw him. Shadow. He was at least ten years older and had grown at least ten inches, and he was more handsome than usual. The black hedgehog wasn't wearing a shirt, so his six-pack was completely revealed. Maria felt her cheeks turn red. "Maria?" Shadow called again. He walked to a couch, taking no notice to Maria, who followed him. Shadow arched his back over the back of the couch and seemed to be looking at someone. Maria carefully walked past him and also peeked over the couch. She gasped at what she saw. It was her, also at least ten ears older, and sleeping across the couch. Shadow gave a little smile. "You awake, my angel?" He asked, kissing the older Maria, who groaned and opened one of her sapphire-blue eyes. "What time is it. . . ?" She asked, looking at Shadow. The black hedgehog chuckled. "It's eleven-thirty, my dear." "What?! Oh crap! I have to get up. Urn. I have so much to do for tomorrow!" When the older Maria got up, the younger one died inside. (In a good way :B) _She. Was. Hugely. Pregnant. _The younger Maria felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. The older one groaned as she reached the counter behind the couch and clutched her stomach. Shadow held her up, keeping her on her feet. "What is it, love?" He asked quietly. Maria shook her head quickly. "Contraction." She said simply. "I'm fine." "Maria, don't lie to me. I can see right through you." "Sh-Shad-" "You can't work tomorrow. I'll tell Sabrina everything, also, I'm sure the little one is to arrive tomorrow." "Shadow, that's completely unnecesar-" "Maria, please don't argue. Go and get some sleep, you have dark circles under your eyes." The black hedgehog said with a sigh. The blond fox also sighed. "But Shad. . . I have to prepare Marc and Belinda's bags for school, and also I have to pack their lunch, and. . . And. . . " She began to trail off her sentence. "Please don't worry about it, my angel. I'll take care of everything. Right now, you need sleep. If something happens and we have to go to the hospital, I'll just call Amy." Shadow said as he kissed his wife's forehead. Maria gave a weak smile. "Okay. But please wake me up tomorrow if I sleep in late." "No promises, Mari. Sorry." "But Shadow. . . Fine." She slowly made her way to a door and opened it. "Goodnight, Shadow." "Night, my angel." As the door closed, the younger Maria felt herself waking up.

_Time: 7:45 AM. Location: Unknown_

"Urrrrrrrrnnnnn. . ." The Doctor groaned as he sat up on his chair. His coffee was by his chair, and the TV had been turned off. "BOKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Eggman shouted out from the room. A blackish-blue robot zoomed inside. "Yes, Doctor?" "TURN ON THE TELEVISION! NOW!" "Of course Doctor!" Bokkun turned on the TV, and the channel was on a kid's show. "Bah! Not that!" Eggman yelled. "Turn on the news!" "But Doctor, the news is so boring!" DO I LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT?! TURN IT ON!" Eggman yelled again, making his young robo-henchman shudder. "A-A-A-A-As you w-w-w-wish, Doctor." Bokkun stuttered as he switched the channel to the news, then flew out as if his life depended on it. Eggman sighed and sat back in his chair, the volume wasn't very loud, so the Doctor almost fell asleep again until he saw a photo of Shadow the Hedgehog. At that, the Doctor sat bolt right up and his eyes glued themselves to the screen. The photo was quite a bit dark, but he could see Shadow with another Mobian in his car. The Mobian was female, and she looked like a fox. Eyes dark-blue, long blond hair. Eggman almost fell out of his chair. He paused the TV with the remote and ran out of the room to another room, then running back with an old photo. "Heh heh. . ." He chuckled evilly when he pressed the photo against the screen by the photo of the fox. "So. . . You're back, my sweet, sweet cousin." Eggman said. "And you're being protected by Shadow like you're his life. Agh hah hah. . ." The Doctor threw his hands in the air. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! Your precious Maria will be the death of you! I swear, she will! Bocoe! Decoe! Bokkun!" "Yes, Doctor?" The three robots asked their master. "Prepare a room. We have a guest coming soon. . . Heh heh heh. . ." "As you wish, Doctor."

_Time: 8:30. Location: El Gato_

When Maria woke up, she noticed Shadow was next to her on her bed. Maria blushed a bit, since she had never been in a situation this. . . _Awkward, _and she was quite mystified. _How long has he been here? Did we __**sleep **__together? Or did we just fall asleep on the same bed? _Maria thought, but her arms muscles suddenly let loose on her, so she collapsed on top of Shadow. "Ah!" "Nph!" Shadow grunted as the fox's head landed on his chest fluff. He then chuckled. "Naughty little girl you are. . ." "I-I. . . I just slipped." Maria tried to persuade him, but Shadow still had a smirk on his lips. "That's what you want me to believe, hm?" He asked, gently pulling Maria closer to him while he sat up. Maria blushed. "I'm n-not lying, Sh-Shad-" "Shhhhhh. . ." Shadow whispered as he placed a finger on Maria's lips. "I know what you mean, my angel. . ." "You do. . . ?" "Mmmmm-hmm. . ." Shadow sounded as his lips grazed his lover's neck. Maria gave a small moan. "Sh-Shad. . . Oh. . . W-What are you. . . ?" "Don't worry my dear. . . I won't do anything to you." The black hedgehog said with a vexed voice as his arm wrapped around Maria's waist. Maria then noticed that his gloves were off, and that his fingers were long and slender, with sharp claws at the end. Shadow must've seen Maria's gaze, because he carefully drew his arm back. "Wait." Maria said suddenly as Shadow shook his head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare." "It's alright. Everybody stared." ". . . What?" "Maria, back on ARK, there was a reason why I never took my gloves off. The only being who saw my claws was Gerald." "Why couldn't you show me?" Maria wondered. She and Shadow had always been best friends on ARK, and they told each other everything. Why didn't Shadow ever show her his claws? "Because I. . ." Shadow began, then sighed. "I guess I was afraid of scaring you." "Why would you-?" "Maria, have you not seen me?! I have _claws! Claws! _No other Mobian hedgehog that I know of has claws!" Shadow said, a bit too loudly at that. Maria silenced. "Sorry." She mumbled as Shadow simply sighed. "It wasn't your fault." "Yes, it was. I stared, so it's my fault." Maria sighed as she stepped out of the room before Shadow could stop her.

_Time: 11:00. Location: El Gato_

"Hey, Maria, are you okay?" Amy asked Maria, who looked a bit depressed. "I'm fine." The blond fox replied, twirling her hair around her finger. _This is stupid. I shouldn't be sulking around. I have to apologize to Shadow. It was my fault. _Maria thought. "Amy. . . Where's Shadow?" "Mm? Oh, he, Sonikku, and Silver went out. Something about 'distracting the paparazzi.'" Amy replied. _Crap. . . _Maria thought to herself. "Oh well. Hey, are you in the mood for coffee? I could go and get some if you want." Maria suggested. Amy looked at her. "Coffee? Okay. I'll come with you." The sakura hedgehog got up from the couch and stretched her arms. "Dang, I always get stiff if I sit down for too long. Someday I have to go running." Amy mumbled. Maria walked to the door. "Wait. Someone's still in here, right? I don't want the hotel to be empty or something." She said to Amy, who waved her hand. "Ah, it's fine. Cream's still asleep, so she'll be here." "Oh, okay." With that, the two friends went out the door and began to walk toward the nearby plaza. Maria had gone ahead, and hadn't noticed that someone was behind her. "Hey!" Amy yelled at the egg-shaped figure that was slowly making his way toward Maria. Eggman turned his head and grinned. "Hello, Ms. Rose." "Get away from Maria!" Amy shouted, spawning her hammer. Maria turned her head and saw Eggman. "_GYAH!" _She screamed, just as two other figures grabbed her by the arms. "Let go of me!" I don't think so, Maria!" Decoe chuckled as he tightened his grip on the fox. Amy growled. "You scrapbuckets! What do you want with her?!" "That's none of your business, Amy!" Bocoe grunted at the sakura hedgehog, who growled again. "Just wait till the others get back! Shadow's gonna kill you when he finds out you laid a finger on her!" "I thought so, Pinkie." Eggman laughed as he grabbed Maria's chin and forced her to face him. "Such a pretty face, my dear cousin, I almost feel guilty about capturing you." "Nph. Let go!" Maria demanded, trying to kick Decoe, but missing. Amy swatted Eggman with her hammer from behind, making the Doctor howl in pain. "_YEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWWWWWW! _Damn!" "Doctor!" Bocoe and Decoe yelled. "What do we do?!" "Get away, idiots! And take Maria with you!" "Not with me around!" Amy yelled, jumping up and aiming for Eggman's face. The Doctor kicked the hedgehog in the stomach. "Heh heh. You sure are weak without your precious Sonic." "_Agh!" _Amy landed on her back just as Eggman disappeared. "Oh no. . ." She groaned. "What am I gonna do. . .?"

_Fifteen minutes later_

"AMES?! Amy! Are you okay?! What happened?!" Sonic cried as he ran to his girlfriend, who was limping to _El Gato. _Amy shuddered. "I-I-I. . ." "Wait a second." Shadow said suddenly. "Where's Maria?" "E-E-E-Eggman took her." Amy mumbled. "_WHAT?!" _Shadow yelled. "To where?! How the hell did he take her?!" "Faker, we'll find her!" Sonic yelled. Shadow groaned. "Easy for you to say." The black hedgehog leaned against a tree and slid down. "I'm taking Amy to Vanilla's. She could help us. You should come too." Sonic suggested as he lifted Amy bridal style in his arms. Shadow shook his head. "No." "Whatever you say," the blue hedgehog muttered as he dashed away. Shadow sighed, almost completely ignoring his vibrating cell-phone. He finally lifted his phone and answered it. "What?!" "Ah, Shadow. How are you? How's life? You missing something? Something important?" Shadow felt his heart stop beating when he heard the voice on the other line. Eggman. "Where did you take Maria, you little bitch?! Tell me now!" Shadow yelled. Eggman chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you where your precious Maria is." "Shadow!" Shadow's eyes widened when he heard Maria's cry from the other line. "What're you doing to her?! Let her go!" "Not just yet, Shadow. If you do something for me, I'll bring Maria back to you." Eggman's taunting words made Shadow snarl. "Name it, Eggman." "I want you to come to my headquarters. I know you know where it is." "Then what?" "You'll see. . ." _Beep. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, guys! I'm back. . . I guess. :B Anywho, here's the next chapter for _The Shadow and The Angel. _Enjoy, R&R, _pleaaaase! _Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story, which is also Shadria. If you don't like Maria Robotnik and/or the Sonic fandom, this story is _not _for you! All others, read on, please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. **

_Time: 8:30 PM. Location: Unknown_

Maria had no idea how long she'd been in the dusty old room, but she knew it was quite a while. She was a bit scared, and she just wanted this to be a bad dream. Her arm was red from pinching herself so much. The blond fox closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but someone came into the room. "Ms. Maria." A silver robot said. Maria looked up, too tired to demand the robot to leave. "Hm?" She asked. "The Doctor wants you." Bocoe said, gesturing to another room. Maria stood up slowly. "Why?" "Well, you don't want to sleep here, right?" A gold-metal robot was standing beside his partner in silver. Decoe crossed his arms. "Come on." Maria did as she was told, and the robots led her across a hallway and into a room with a bed. "Here. You'll have to sleep in your clothes, 'cause we don't have any pajamas for girls." Decoe said a bit awkwardly. "BOCOE! DECOE! Leave Maria alone, dammit!" Eggman yelled. The robots dashed away just as their master approached the door. "Hello, Maria." Eggman said with a curt nod. Maria paled. "G-G-Get me out of here. . . _Now_. . ." She whispered, but it was loud enough for the Doctor to hear. "I'm sorry, but I can't, my dear cousin. Get some sleep. Breakfast is at seven o' clock, sharp." With those words, Eggman turned around and closed the door. Maria could hear a key lock the door. She hugged her knees together. So many thoughts were whirling around in her head, and last night's dream was included. It seemed so real, but Maria was sure the older Shadow hadn't seen her, almost as if she was just watching the dream play by, she wasn't included in it. _Did I really marry Shadow. . . ? And I was __**pregnant. . . PREGNANT. . . **__And who were "Marc" and "Belinda". . . ? They don't sound familiar at all. . . I'm so confused. Did I have a. . . A dream. . . Of the future? But how? It's practically impossible, but it must've happened. It wasn't just a dream, I know that for a fact. . . _Maria then got a thought of Shadow. _Shadow. . . I miss you, Shadow. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. _

_The next day_

Maria woke up to harsh daylight piercing her eyes. The blond fox opened both her eyes and looked out the window; all she could see was green, green, and more green. Maria sighed and looked at the door that lead out the room, but it was locked tightly. Outside the room, Bokkun, Bocoe, and Decoe were peeping inside through the keyhole. "BOKKUN! BOCOE! DECOE! What the hell are you doing?!" The three robots jumped, (Well, Bokkun did a little bounce in the air) when they heard their master's scream. "S-S-S-S-Sorry, doctor!" They yelled as they ran to the kitchen, where Eggman was. The egg shaped man was wearing an apron, and a chef's hat, which caused the robots to stop on their tracks at the sight. "What the hell are you three looking at?!" Eggman demanded. The robots stood there for a few moments. "I have no idea. . ." Decoe muttered. Eggman rolled his eyes. "Well, quit standing there and start cooking breakfast! Is Maria up, or what?!" "Yes, Doctor, she is awake." Bocoe said to his master, who gave a curt nod. "Good." "Um. . . Doctor?" "_What, _Bookkun?!" "Why did you capture Maria? She doesn't seem very-!" "SILENCE!" Eggman interrupted, and his robo-henchmen shut up. The doctor put his hand to his forehead and gave a sigh. "First; she is not useless _at all. _Second; we could use her to get Shadow to join our team." "What?! Why would he-?!" Bokkun began, but Decoe slammed his palm to the young robot's mouth. Bocoe cleared his throat. "Um, Doctor, not that I'm trying to deny your extreme. . . Um. . . _Smartness. . . _But. . . How is Maria _useful?" _Eggman raised an eyebrow at this, then gave a cruel smile. "She is a Seeker." "A what?" All three robots said at the same time. Their master placed his palm back on his face. "A _Seeker." _"What's that?" "Do you know nothing?!" Eggman yelled. "A Seeker is someone that can see into the future, dumbasses." "OH! So Maria's a Seeker?!" "_AAAAAAAAAGH! _That's what I've been trying to tell you, you _idiot!" _"R-Right! S-Sorry, Doctor!" Bokkun stuttered, his body quivering. Eggman rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Bring Maria here, her breakfast is ready." "As you wish, Doctor!"

_Meanwhile, at El Gato_

The fangirls still hadn't left the window of the hotel, even though they'd been there for more than four hours. "Anyone seen Shadow?!" Amy yelled. Sonic shook his head. "No. He's been gone since last night, but it wouldn't surprise me if he went to find Maria." "I find that _soooo _romantic. . ." Amy gushed. Sonic raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sure." "Don't be such a sour-hog, Sonic." Blaze grumbled to the blue hedgehog. She sighed. "I'm worried about him." "Why?! He's Shadow the Hedgehog! It's not like he'll get hurt!" Sonic said, raising his hands as if to say "No worries!" Blaze still had a troubled look. "What. Ever." The purple cat turned on her heel and went upstairs to her room. Amy lowered her eyebrows. "I'm kinda worried about Shadow, too. . ." She said to Sonic, who just shrugged. "I guess I'm a little worried too. But don't tell anyone, okay?" "Of course, Sonikku." "Thanks, Ames." Sonic put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "No problem." Amy smiled. "Hey, Sonikku, do you think we should go look for Shadow or something? Maybe he needs our help." "Like I said before, he's probably fine." "I guess. . ."

_Now, to Shadow_

He could smell it. Maria's scent, the sweet smell of vanilla and spearmint. Oh, sure, it didn't sound like the best of smells, but it was like heaven for Shadow. He panted and continued following the scent, which was beginning to get so much stronger. Shadow inhaled sharply and stopped by a tree. How long had he been running? Five hours? Six? He had made it to Canada, and he could just feel himself getting closer to where Maria was. He got back up and continued running toward the scent. _Just go to the headquarters, that's where you'll find her. That's where she is, and that's where I'll save her. Hang on, Maria. . . I'm coming for you. I'll be there. _


End file.
